How to Start a Dragon Academy
by agdoll95
Summary: Hiccup and the other riders love to spend time with their dragons. Unfortunately, things are not going so well in the village. The dragons are out of control and it is up to Hiccup to get them under control but there are those who will do anything to see that she fails. Can she gain control of all the dragons or will she be forced to say goodbye to the best friend she has ever had?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't think of other title names. So if you have any ideas, then just post them in your reviews and I will change it to the title I think will work best. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

(Journal Entry)

This is Berk. For generations it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious, then one day everything changed. I met Toothless and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons we can ride them, live with them even train them.

(Hiccup's POV)

Toothless and I landed on the pillar where we usually met up with the others. This time, we were having a little fun.

"Okay guys, Best Trick competition. Who's up first?" I asked.

Fishlegs was about to volunteer, but Snotlout cut him off. "Me." He declared

"Actually, I think it's …"Fishlegs tried to interject without much success.

"Me." Snotlout declared again.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunder storm, Go!" Astrid cried getting annoyed with the cat fight.

"Oh don't worry we'll go and when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on fire!" He cried as Hookfang took off without warning.

We could hear Snotlout screaming out in fear and I could almost hear Hookfang snickering. When their run was over, Hookfang flew back to the pillar. Snotlout looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" he cried out in surprise. "Of course I am." He corrected as he realized how ridicules he looked just then.

"It's my turn." Fishlegs called before anyone else tried to take their turn. "Ready Meatlug. Here we go!" He cried out in anticipation.

They flew one circle around the pillar and landed no more than five seconds later.

"Yes. New personal best." He declared hugging his dragon.

"My turn."

"No my turn." The twins were at it again.

"Guys, same dragon." I interjected a little annoyed.

"Oh right." Tuffnut realized.

Barf and Belch took off and we could see that the twins still hadn't gotten he concept of team work down yet. At one point Barf and Belch flung their riders off them and flew over another pillar they almost crashed into. Before either one could hit the water below, both heads caught their riders and flew back our pillar.

"We almost died." Ruffnut sighed.

"I know. Go again?" Tuffnut asked excited.

"Hey it's my turn." Astrid cut in. "You might want to take notes." She sneered playfully turning to me. "Let's go." She instructed Stormfly.

She and Stormfly were about as good as me and Toothless, but it was always hard to beat us. Astrid and Stormfly had an impressive run and flew back to meet us. Everyone was impressed by the team work they showed. Everyone except Snotlout.

"Yeah but can you do it without the dragon?" he sneered. All that earned him was a well-deserved punch to the arm.

"Well looks like we got our work cut out for us there Bud." I said feeling totally calm.

I gave Toothless a pat on the head and we took off with a flip and a straight dive down toward the ocean. We pulled out of it at the lasts possible second and the shock created wakes in the water and we flew higher toward the pillar we had been practicing our jump and remount for moths on. I jumped out of the saddle and ran across the pillar and landed back in the saddle. We finished our display with a little fireworks show. We knew we had won.

"Another win." I declared to Toothless. "Good job Bud." I congratulated as we turned back toward the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Journal Entry)

Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still well dragons.

(Hiccup's POV)

Toothless and I landed in the village plaza and we could see that the frictions of the disputes of the dragons habits were growing more and more apparent. Dragons were on the roofs and some were stealing food for a quick snack. The worst of it came at 3:00.

"In coming."

"Look out dragon poo!"

Dragon poop started to fall from the sky. Everyone was running like Loki was at their heels. I just tried to back out of the crossfire.

"Ew gross, gross, gross. Oh poop, oh that's disgusting." I backed under a makeshift umbrella to see two men my father knew well and trusted. "Hey Mulch. Hey Bucket. Sorry about the uhhh…" I apologized pointing up.

Bucket and Mulch were our village's well known farmers and fishermen. As far as anyone was concerned, they were the best. Despite Bucket's amnesia and soft hearted nature. But Mulch always kept a close watch over him and they both made an excellent team.

"Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket said softly.

"Better than the days when it was kill or be killed." Mulch reassured. "Hey we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod." Mulch instructed slowly. Bucket was often slow to realize things or understand what was going on.

He held what remained of a sack. No fish. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asked.

I quickly figured out why because they were still dragging the fish away. "No actually Bucket I'm a afraid the uhh…" I pointed and there was a little Terror dragging the fish behind another house.

(Journal Entry)

Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never except the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.

(Toothless's POV)

Hiccup and I were on our usual flight around the island when she saw the old man she called Mildew arguing with her father. We landed not far from the hut where they stored their food and slowly walked up to see what was going on.

It made my blood boil to hear what he was saying. "Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men."

Hiccup's mentor was quick to respond. "Neither are you Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" If I wasn't concentrating on not pouncing on the old man right now, I would have laughed at that.

"Oh very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these up end our village carts, turn peoples' houses into piles of rubble." Many villagers started to gather and agree with the old man. "They even disturb an old man's rest. Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" he said turning toward Hiccup's father.

"He's right he's hideous." Hiccup's mentor joked. I could feel Hiccup trying not to laugh. I must admit I was fighting not to laugh.

"They even crack this man's skull, like an egg." The old man spoke up again.

"Eggs, I like eggs. Scrambled, over easy, poached." The one she called Bucket said only proving the old man's point.

"You need to put those dragons in cages." The old man finally concluded.

I felt Hiccup tense at that and she looked down at me with worry in her eyes. She had worked so hard to end the war so she and I could be together. I could tell she was afraid of all of it ending all because of a few dragon behavior issues.

"If you don't they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village." The old man shouted.

Hiccup stepped forward to try and calm the masses. "They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons." She said calmly hoping her tone would be enough to calm everyone down.

It seemed to work to some extent but the villagers were still riled up from hearing what the old man had to say and now they were hardly listening to her. I could see the fear and worry in her eyes as she tried to speak up again, but her father stepped in.

"Look Mildew if there is a problem, I'll deal with it." He declared.

"Oh there is a problem Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it." The old man threatened as he walked away.

The other villagers started to complain and agree with what the old man had said. I could see Stoick start to get worried, but I don't think anyone was any more worried than Hiccup. I could still feel her heart beating harder and harder in her chest. She was afraid of losing me, and I was afraid of losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hiccup's POV)

That night my Dad was pacing and trying to figure out how to deal with the dragons. I was sitting in front of the stairs and Toothless was sitting right next to me.

I could sense my Dad's frustration. It was so hard being chief, to try and what is best for the village but at the same time doing what is best for your family.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place." He said sounding deep in thought. "Hey we could put up signs."

"Signs? For dragons?" Gobber questioned looking up from his carving.

"No for the people." My father explained.

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers Stoick." Gobber reasoned and it was true. Sadly, not a lot of the villagers were really readers except for me, Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." My father concluded.

"Nets? You do know they breath fire." Gobber reasoned.

"I know very well they breath fire Gobber." My dad admitted in defeat. Gobber's arguments and reasoning really wasn't helping. "Maybe Mildew was right. WE have to figure out how…"

"Uh, Dad wait. What if I deal with the dragons?" I offered cutting in.

"You?" he questioned turning to me.

"Who else? If anyone can control them I can. I'm the best man for the job." I reasoned trying to show that I was capable of helping.

"You're not a man yet Hiccup." My Dad tried to reason with me.

'Okay that sounded weird.' I thought, but didn't really care. We had other problems. "Not if you don't give me the chance to be." I reasoned again.

"Fair enough. You'll have your chance starting tomorrow." He allowed.

I felt a smile creep across my face. 'Finally, I can prove to my Dad that I can handle things around the village. Just as good as he can.' I went to bed that night a little nervous but excited to get started.

The next day I walked to the plaza feeling confident in my skills as a dragon trainer. "Okay gang there's going to be some changes around here." I said to myself.

No sooner had I said that then I heard a woman fighting with a Nadder. "Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!" she yelled running into her house.

"Hold on I'll help you. Just…" the Nadder turned to me. "No." I said calm yet firm trying to sound like my father without scaring the dragon in front of me but also too not sound like a total pushover.

I reached out and brought my hand up to the Nadder's snout. I felt it calm down and felt and sense of relief. But suddenly, chickens jumped out from behind me and startled the Nadder again. I looked behind me and saw what had spooked the chickens. A Gronckle pushed its way passed some carts and after the chickens with the Nadder close behind. As I looked around I saw things were getting crazy. Up a ridge where the sheep stay, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Nadder were getting into a heated fight, literally, and spooked the sheep setting one of them, on fire. I ran after the sheep.

"Toothless, stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep." I instructed running passed him.

I chased that sheep all around the plaza and when I thought I had it cornered it jumped on me and jumped over my head, pushing me to the ground and sliding back down the hill. I got up and chased back into the plaza and saw that the chaos was getting worse. I finally managed to put the sheep out, but by then I was starting to realize how in over my head I was. Then as if that wasn't enough, it was 3:00. And you can guess what that meant.

The dragons did their thing and this time I wasn't so lucky getting out of the way. "Oh no." I sighed.

That night the events of the day were starting to take their toll. "Oh everything hurts." I sighed rubbing my shoulder. "Even this." I said taking off my metal leg.

Then I heard Astrid call for me down stairs. "Astrid, perfect." I muttered replacing my leg. "I don't look too beat up do I?" I asked turning to Toothless.

I couldn't understand what he said, but I could tell from the way he looked at me, he thought I looked worse for wear. "Oh great. Dragon pity." I sighed. I heard Astrid come up. "Hey Astrid. What a nice surprise." I said in greeting.

"So how was your day?" she asked with a look in her eyes that said she already knew.

"Uh, uneventful. Hung round the plaza. You know." I replied humoring her.

"Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there." Like I thought. "It's hard to believe you're still standing."

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. "I'm going to be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." I said recalling how many sheep I had to chase down and put out.

"Hiccup." My Dad called from down stairs. "Hiccup, what's going on out there?" he asked coming up to my room. "The plaza looks like a war zone."

"I know it looks bad." I replied feeling a little nervous.

"Really bad." Astrid whispered back. 'Not helping.' I thought bitterly.

"But this is only phase one of my master plan." I reassured.

"Oh so you do have a plan?" My Dad asked doubtfully.

"I do. Of course I do. It's very complex, lots of drawings several moving parts. Yeah it's, uh, it's pretty wild." I explained feeling the pressure of what I had gotten myself into.

"Uh huh, well this better be real. Because Mildew stirred up the whole island and if you don't get those dragons under control they'll be calling for their heads." My Dad explained darkly as he went back down stairs.

I heard Toothless coo worriedly. "Don't worry Bud. Your head's not going anywhere." I soothed stroking his head.

"You do realize there's like a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you. I hope you really do have a plan." Astrid said pacing over to me.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." I explained. "In the meantime, we should get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then?" Astrid said turning toward the stairs.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and gathered things to take to the arena. Toothless woke up soon after I did and followed me out of the house. I flung my basket on to my back and climbed into the saddle. Then we took off for the arena. I left my basket and then we went back to get the others. Everyone came but they seemed a little skeptical.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"Here, where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut finished.

"Right, because we don't do that anymore that's why it's available." I explained though unsure of this myself.

"Actually the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid stroking Stormfly's snout to calm her down.

"That's because they're very sensitive." Fishlegs explained. "Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here." He said full of sympathy. "We try not to talk about it." He whispered.

I was feeling a little awkward because Toothless seemed to be the only one who wasn't bothered. But in retrospect, he had only been there once, but still it didn't go so well, so he should have least been a little uncomfortable.

"It's amazing Dad just gave us the arena." Astrid said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Well it would be if he did yeah but he didn't so that's another thing we try not to talk about." I replied nervously.

"Wait so we're going behind our father's back?" she asked quizzically.

"There you go, talking about it." I said still not sure about this, but I didn't have much else to do or places to train the dragons. "Uhh, everybody here's the thing, the dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help." I explained pacing so everyone could see me. "They've been blowing things up in the village, we've gotta do something about that." I concluded.

"Got it, help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Tuffnut spoke up excited.

"No I believe I said…" I tried to correct, but Ruffnut cut me off.

"Here's how we're gonna do it. First we make them really, really, angry."

"No problem we anger everybody." Tuffnut replied. Both of them beamed like it was a good idea, but I wasn't having any of this, not with the dragons at stake.

"You guys this serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged, and I don't know about you but that's not okay with me." I said trying to get some sense into them.

"You're right she's sorry." Tuffnut apologized.

"Okay then next problem the dragons are eating everything in sight." I explained pulling a biscuit out of my basket. I saw Toothless look at and lick his lips. "Now when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have…" I explained as Toothless took hold of it in his mouth. "…you can get 'em to drop by giving 'em a little scratch just below the chin." I concluded getting Toothless to drop the biscuit.

Snotlout though wasn't impressed. "Nah, nah, nah, maybe that works for you and Toothless but Hookfang and I, we do things a little different." He said throwing the biscuit for Hookfang to catch. "When I want this bad boy to do something I just get right in face and …DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted only to wind up in Hookfang's mouth. "See he dropped it." He concluded, though his statement was muffled.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah in a minute." Astrid answered.

"Alright we've got a lot of training to do but together we can keep these dragons under control." I said getting everyone's attention back to the lesson.

We all got right down to work except for Snotlout who was still in Hookfang's mouth. "Uh, can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello, you guys still there?" he called.

After a couple of hours, we felt that we were ready to get the rest of the dragons in the village. But when we got there, the dragons were gone. I felt that something wasn't right, but it didn't seem to bother the others.

"Huh, no dragons." Fishlegs muttered.

"That was easy." Ruffnut commented.

"Lunch?" Snotlout asked.

But this didn't sit well with me. "That's weird, if the dragons aren't here where are they?" I asked aloud.

Presently we heard an explosion and shouts from the store house. "Something tells me that way." Astrid said in her obvious voice.

We ran to see what the damage was and what we saw stopped us in our tracks. Our dragons were eating everything.

"Stormfly?" Astrid said startled.

"Hookfang." Snotlout said equally surprised.

I ran up to find Toothless, but didn't see him anywhere. But I did find my Dad and he did not look happy.

"They've eaten everything. We've got nothing left for the freeze." He said worriedly.

As if on cue Mildew had to show up. "I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me, no. You put bunch of teenagers in charge now look what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for those beasts." He ranted.

"Dad I swear I can fix this. We were just starting to…" I started to try and defend the dragons, but Dad cut me off.

"Enough Hiccup. How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" he said pointing to his left.

I looked and saw what I hoped I wouldn't see. Toothless had his head in a basket and was munching on a fish. My heart sank, I had hoped that Toothless would tried and be a better example for the other dragons.

"Oh Toothless." I moaned.

My Dad turned back into the store house. "Bucket, Mulch, man the boats. We need another catch." He ordered.

"It's too late Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch said sadly.

"Don't tell me it's too late. We've got to try." Dad argued.

"Of course we do." Mulch chimed then turned to Bucket. "Don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative."

"I don't know what it is with me." Bucket responded.

My Dad walked carrying several baskets. I tried to follow hopefully to change his mind. "Dad please, you've got to listen to me. I know dragons better than…"

"Not now lass. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight I every one of them caged understand?" he ordered.

My heart missed a beat and felt like it was going to break and what Mildew said next didn't help.

"You can't just cage these dragons. You need to send them away now." He demanded. The rest of the village went into an up roar agreeing with him.

"You're right Mildew. She'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island." He explained then turned to me. "I'm sorry lass."

His apology didn't make it any less painful. He asking me to, not only cage, but send away the only real friend I have ever had. To rub salt into the wound, it was like he had forgotten that Toothless can't fly without me. He had destroyed the tail I made him at Snoggletog and couldn't fly on his own. If I were to send him away, he would die. So would I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

(Toothless's POV)

I could feel Hiccup's heart breaking. After her father left, she looked at me with her eyes wet and full of tears that threatened to fall. She turned and started walking toward her house. I felt that maybe she would feel better if we went out for a flight, but she didn't seem in the right mood for it. So I just followed her and sat with her up in her room.

When she sat down in her room, her tears started to fall. Her body began to rack with sobs, but she didn't want anybody to hear her cry and laid down with her face in the pillow. I nudged her arm and she threw her arms around me in a hug. I stood up and wrapped my wings around both of us. I could feel her tears running down her face and on to my scaly belly.

When it seemed like she had no more tears left to cry, I put her down and she offered that we go out for one last flight around the island. I waited patiently as she pulled out the saddle and assembled it. When in it was place, I turned for her to climb on to my back and we flew out the window. We flew around for a few hours and finally landed outside the Great Hall when it started to get dark.

Hiccup climbed down off the saddle and walked in. I followed expecting her to stop me, but when she didn't I just sat down not far from where her and her friends were sitting. I listened as they talked about how unfair Hiccup's father's decision was for them and for their dragons.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Her cousin griped.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." Astrid moaned.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." The husky one sobbed. "Whose gonna do that now?" he wailed.

"I volunteer Tuffnut." One of the light haired said chimed.

The other one was less than cheerful. "Whatever. What time should I be there?"

"Come on guys let's get this over with." Astrid finally said trying to hide her pain, but I could tell she was just as upset about this as the rest of them.

"This is the worst day of my life. We're never gonna see our dragons again." The husky one wailed again.

I saw Hiccup walk over to me. I don't think anyone was more upset about what was going on than her.

"We can't let that happen. Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." She said soothingly as she knelt down and stroked my head.

I cooed at her touch, it was still as warm and comforting as ever. But my daydream didn't last long.

"Oh Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much." A voice said mockingly above us. We looked up to see that it was the old man from earlier. Hiccup stood up to glare at him, but he didn't seem to care. "You know what your mistake was, thinking dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature." I saw Hiccup's glare intensify. "And nature always wins." The old man sneered walking away.

"Says you!" I growled.

Just then a gust of wing came in and blew the fire out. I turned around and reignited it. A woman behind us thanked me. 'At least some one knows how to be grateful.' I thought. Hiccup's voice sprang me from my thoughts.

"You know what? Mildew's absolutely right." She said softly. "Come on Bud."

I was not sure what she had in mind, but I could tell she had an idea. I ran out of the Great Hall right behind her. Once we were outside, she jumped into the saddle and we flew off toward the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Hiccup's POV)

Toothless and I flew over to the arena just as the others were about to close the doors. "Don't close it!" I called from above.

We landed beside the doors and I jumped off. I ran over to the lever and pulled it back opening the doors again. "We're not locking them up." I declared.

"What happened? Did you change our father's mind…" Astrid asked at first full of hope and then full of suspicion. "…or are we going behind his back again?"

"Uh… one of those." I answered dumbly trying to hide the truth. "Look the dragons are going to do what they're going to do. It's their nature, we just need to learn how to use it." I explained, finally finding a solution to our problem.

Everyone looked at me full of excitement. The dragons crawled back out an embraced their riders and the riders embraced their dragons. Toothless and I looked at each other with hope burning in our eyes. This had to work, it just had to.

The rest of the night, we had to try and keep our dragons hidden until our plan went into action the next day.

At first everyone was nervous, mostly because three of them didn't even know what they were doing. But the good thing was that we didn't have to do all the same thing. Snotlout helped Bucket and Mulch gather fish on Hookfang, Astrid and I helped Mildew in his garden with his cabbage, and me and the twins scare boars into the barn for meat with Gobber at the door closing it behind them.

"That was awesome!" Fishlegs cried when we all landed in the plaza after we were done.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Astrid asked when I landed.

"Because they're dragons and they're gonna do what dragons do, we just have to work with them and not against them." I explained feeling pretty good with myself. "You know who we should actually be thanking…" I started to explain but was cut off by a harsh voice behind me.

"There they are Stoick." I turned to see Mildew with my father. "Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."

"No." My father said his voice laced with disappointment. "This is not what I asked for."

(Toothless's POV)

I could hear Hiccup's heart start to race. She turned to me as her father ordered her and her friends to take us to the arena. When we got there, several other Vikings locked us up in one of the cages and Hiccup and her friends were forced to stand in the center of the arena.

I could only watch as Hiccup stood there, terrified but not willing to show it for the sake of us and her friends. I was angry with myself for not seeing this coming and for not taking care of the old man when I had the chance.

I watched as Hiccup's father walked into the arena. I listened as everyone fidgeted and whispered wondering what was going to happen to them.

"You all disobeyed my orders and there will be consequences." Hiccup's father declared.

"I told you we were going to get in trouble." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "You never listen to me."

I was feeling very annoyed with that one. 'she was trying to help you.' I growled in my thoughts.

"Dad if anyone's going to get in trouble it should be me." Hiccup spoke up.

"No you all had a hand in this." Her father rejected.

I could hear the old man sneer up in the crowd. "If I wasn't locked up right now, I would blast you from here down to the underworld so fast it would make Father Thor himself dizzy." I growled.

"You took over this place without asking, you released the dragons against my wishes." Hiccup's father ranted. "Things are going to change around here. That's why…"

"You're getting a dragon training academy." Hiccup's mentor cut in.

Everyone pulled back in shock, even me. "Gobber, I wanted to tell them." Hiccup's father cried.

Hiccup and Astrid faced each other with relief and excitement. "I'm sorry, you're right. Go ahead."

"Well you told most of it."

"You tell them the part about how proud you are of them."

"Gobber!" he cried again. "Hiccup, well what he said." He explained turning to her and her friends. "You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy is for you." He explained pulling the lever down and letting us out.

The other dragons and I raced out to meet our riders. Hiccup threw her arms around me. "Hey Bud." She said the happiest I've seen her in a long time.

"Now all you have to do is train them." Her father concluded.

"Not a problem Dad." Hiccup said turning to her father. "After all, I've got him." Astrid cleared her throat behind us. "And them too." Hiccup finished with a chuckle.

(Hiccup's POV)

That night, I sat down and got right to work planning my lesson for the next day. I never thought I would become a teacher for anything. But now here I was with my own dragon training academy and I couldn't be more excited.

As I was putting the finishing touches on my lesson plan notebook, Toothless jumped in through the window onto his bed and got comfortable and looked at me through half-closed eyes. All I could do was smile back.

(Journal Entry)

Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. And as long as it takes me I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?

(Hiccup's POV)

The next day, we were putting the finishing touches on our academy, a sign with the dragon symbol for the strike class. Only this one looked just like Toothless, with the red tail and everything.

"Berk Dragon Academy, I like the sound of that." Astrid said as she lightly punched me in the arm.

Toothless nudged me in the back and compelled me to climb on his back. More than happily, I obliged and we took off. With the other dragons and riders close behind.


End file.
